


Hux's Harem

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Concubines, Dubious Consent, Harem, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8595064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Hux's harem is small but growing. He carefully picks each concubine as he has no interest in wasting his time with a concubine he will not be able to connect with. Even so, it still takes time to truly learn each of his concubine's quirks. He learns which concubine he can be harsh with, and which he should go to when he wants to make love or be held. Even which one he can go to get some honesty. Hux values honesty now more than ever, as being Emperor means that he is constantly surrounded by a bunch of sycophants that lie through their teeth in hopes of his favor.

The first two concubines he acquires are former members of the Resistance who had been captured at the end of the war. Truthfully, they had been a risk but even so, they were too tempting a trophy to pass up. It takes a while to get them to warm up to him but after they had seen that his reign was actually reasonably benevolent they mellow out to some extent. Hux is sure that their obedience is partly due to them not wanting to make life miserable for each other, too. Hux is glad that he decided to keep them together.

FN-2187, who had vehemently insisted that his name was 'Finn', was the one who warmed up to Hux first. Hux rewards him by acquiescing to using his chosen name. He comes to enjoy using his name often. Finn is energetic and quick to learn, but he does not respond well to Hux's rougher attentions. Hux enjoys seeing him smile, and tries his best to make sure that the smile does not leave his face. Finn's cheeriness tends to be infectious, but Hux stills finds that Finn is much more reserved around him than he is around the others, even Dopheld. Hux visits him when he wants to have passionate but still relatively gentle sex and a good cuddle afterwards. Finn's broad shoulders and chest make for a good pillow.

Poe Dameron, the best pilot in the Resistance, is wild and mouthy and entirely untamable. Poe enjoys telling Hux exactly what he thinks about just about anything that Hux does. Excepting, of course, for when Hux actually wants to hear what he is thinking. Then Hux has to work to get anything from Poe. Some days, Hux visits Poe just to hear him talk. Or hear him sing. Once Hux had heard Poe singing, he had not been able to get enough of his voice. He has even begged Poe a couple of times to sing for him - Poe had not even tried to hide his smugness at having the all-powerful emperor begging. Hux usually visits Poe when he wants wild sex that will not leave him with a soreness that will make meetings (blasted things that they are) even more unbearable. Poe's favorite position is riding Hux. Hux quickly begins to enjoy this position very much as the sight of Poe bouncing in his lap while curses and moans fall from his lovely lips is quite the sight.

The next concubine he chooses is Dopheld Mitaka, a natural-born submissive. He comes to be a part of Hux's harem after he has mostly recovered from a devastating head injury sustained towards the end of the war. The injury leaves him with frequent migraines and is the reason he had been forced to retire from the military. Hux is glad that Dopheld accepts his offer to be placed into his harem. Dopheld is quick to drop to his knees when Hux tells him to. He beautifully takes whatever Hux decides to dole out to him, whether it is a crop across his ass or being made love to. Hux cannot decide which noises he prefers, the sharp cries of pain or the soft moans when Hux hits just the right spot deep inside of him. Hux visits him when he needs someone who will just obey him. But, when the migraines are bothering him, Hux leaves him be.

His fourth concubine is a Togruta named Ahsoka. Wild and vicious is she, and very much Hux's choice when he needs to blow off steam and not hold back in his attentions. She leaves him with as many marks as he puts on her. Hux elected to not remove the first set of scars left behind on his shoulder by her sharp teeth - something that amuses her greatly. Hux still finds amusement in the fit that Kylo Ren had had upon learning that she shared a name with the Jedi padawan of Anakin Skywalker. The tantrum Ren had thrown had cost a lot to repair but the footage was worth the mess. Ahsoka demands a copy of the video and evidently still watches it. He visits her after irksome diplomatic meetings have ended and he knows that he can, maybe, have a day or two to recover from the wild, rough, and raw force that is Ahsoka.

\-----------------

The wing of the palace that Poe and Finn find themselves housed in is quite luxurious. They each have their own rooms that are spacious and furnished with a large, comfortable bed, a desk, and a couple of chairs. Even the bathroom is on the luxurious side, with a bathtub large enough for two adults and a shower with multiple showerheads. There is a large common area for them to lounge in, complete with several couches and a few low tables. The dining room is large, too, and is attached to a smaller kitchen that is stocked, for now, with many simpler foods for them to snack on while waiting for their actual meals to be served. A room equipped with exercise equipment is attached to the common area, which is a room they both make good use of. They even have a small garden outside that they can venture out into when they feel the need to be out of the indoors and feel the sun on them.

 Their only real glimpse of the outside world are the few news programs that they are allowed to watch. They both know it is likely biased beyond belief, but it is something of the outside world so they try to read between the lines and find the truth. Over time they begin to start believing some of what is being said on the news. Coupled with Hux's visits and what he gives away - again, probably intentionally and with extreme bias - Poe and Finn start believing that maybe Hux's rule is not the worst thing that the galaxy has seen in recent years. He does seem competent and quite fair even if he does have a ruthless steak against those who oppose his idea of order. There is also the possibility that Hux is, for now, actually holding the galaxy together and bloodshed that still occurs is preventing yet another, even more bloody war. Still, Poe is determined to not go down meekly in front of Hux and tells Hux frequently exactly what he thinks about the more ruthless parts of Hux's rule. Some days he does, anyway, Poe does learn to hold his tongue at times. It puzzles and concerns both him and Finn that Hux actually seems interested in what he has to say.

Neither are pleased with the arrangement but things could be worse, they suppose. Hux has, at least, not actually tried to force them to sleep with him, even though he does inflict his surprisingly pleasant presence on them often and with no warning.

\--------------

One major downside to their living situation is the fact that they cannot leave the wing at any time. Not even with supervision. They have both been fitted with cuffs around one ankle that prevent them from going beyond the boundaries set out for them. And, even if they managed to disable the cuffs, they are still under close supervision by more guards than they could actually take out.

That does not stop them from trying to disable the cuffs within the first few weeks of arriving at the harem. The attempt ends with them both being confined to their separate rooms with a guard watching their every move for a week. The guards do not speak, not even letting them know how the other concubine is doing. Both Poe and Finn end up pacing around their quarters, fretting over the other’s fate. It is maddening to not know how the other is faring. And, after a couple days, both Poe and Finn are bored beyond belief.

When they are finally let out of their quarters, they rush to check each other over. Hux watches them silently as they embrace tightly and murmur quietly to each other. He is not surprised when they both glare at him after finally breaking apart. Dinner arrives shortly afterwards, and is a

 ------------

Hux brings gifts with him sometimes. The most memorable being a couple bottles of different liquors from Poe's home world of Yavin 4. Something he knows Poe will either be grateful for the sentimental value if nothing else, or resent him for as he sees it as a taunt about his lack of freedom to ever return to. Poe takes it lightly, although he does jokingly ask him if he is trying to ply them with booze to get them to sleep with him. The only reply is a slight downwards twist of Hux's mouth and a snort while he pours them each a glass. The night ends with the three of them foolishly consuming most of the liquor. Poe is delighted to learn that Hux and Finn were both lightweights and animatedly chatty once they have begun drinking. Once Hux and Finn fall asleep, Poe, still being able to actually stand and think, decides to play nice and covers Hux with a blanket before curling up next to Finn and pulling a blanket over them. Neither Poe nor Finn are pleased to discover that Hux is extremely bitchy when hungover.

\----------

A few months into their internment, a new concubine comes to live with them. Finn recognizes his face but is unable to put a name to it. He introduces himself as Dopheld Mitaka. Poe and Finn both find that they have a soft spot for him after a few weeks of barely concealed hostility - mostly on their part. It may have something to do with the fact that Dopheld can actually cook extremely well and is perfectly willing to cook for them if he is awake when they cannot sleep. In exchange, they both try to help him with his migraines. Dopheld is especially fond of the massages Poe gives. Poe's massages being amazing are something that both he and Finn agree wholeheartedly about.

 Poe gives Dopheld the silent treatment for a day when Dopheld tells Hux about them, leading to Hux requesting one from Poe. Although, Poe will admit that is actually satisfying to see Hux so relaxed and pliant underneath him. If he was not worried about what would happen to Finn and the galaxy in general, he might have tried snapping Hux's neck. Instead, he ruffles Hux's somehow still neat hair when he finishes. It earns him a swat on the hip when Hux finally drags himself off the bed. Poe just grins up at him innocently.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux goes to visit Dopheld in the medical facility where he is stuck once he has recovered enough to make his own decisions. As he is led to the lieutenant’s room, a doctor fills Hux in on the lieutenant’s condition. The doctor tells him that his recovery is progressing well, but he still has a ways to go and may continue to be plagued with headaches and other lasting issues. He then adds that it is possible that the lieutenant will never be fit for active duty again. It grieves Hux to hear the extent of the lieutenant’s injuries, but the selfish part of him shamefully hopes that the lasting effects will make him more amenable to his request. When they reach Dopheld’s room, Hux thanks the doctor for his service and promises that he will not let the recovering man overexert himself. 

After the doctor leaves, Hux knocks on the door and waits for an invitation to enter. As Dopheld calls for him to come in, Hux realizes that he has missed the lieutenant’s voice in the past several months since he had last heard it. He hopes that Dopheld agrees to his proposition so that he can listen to it more. He pushes the door open and enters the small room. 

Once Dopheld realizes that it is Hux calling on him and not a doctor, he hurries to his feet and snaps to attention. He ends up calling Hux ‘General’ before catching himself and correcting his mistake. Hux waves off his apology telling him that no titles are necessary in private. 

As Hux steps further into the room, he pauses a moment to take in Dopheld’s appearance and note the changes since the last time he has seen him. Upon catching sight of the scar along the side of Dopheld’s head, a soft noise of sympathy escapes Hux. The doctor had not mentioned the scarring in his briefing. Hux feels a small amount of relief that only a sliver of scarring mars Dopheld's temple. Otherwise, he is looking as well as ever, possibly even a little better. Hux figures that he must be spending a bit more time under a sun lamp, as his skin looks a little darker. Although, that could be attributed to the lighting in Dopheld’s room, which is less harsh than the lighting on the Finalizer had been. 

Realizing that he has been a neglectful host, Dopheld offers Hux use of the sole chair in his room. Then he perches on the edge of his bed so that they can speak. Hux inquires after Dopheld’s health and listens attentively as he is filled in on the details that the doctor had not mentioned. When Dopheld describes the migraines that he has been suffering, Hux winces in sympathy. After Dopheld finishes filling Hux in on his status, Hux turns the conversation to the true reason for his visit. 

If Dopheld is surprised by Hux asking him to be a part of his harem, he does an excellent job of hiding it. Hux allows him to consider his response in silence, content to sit back and study the other man. After a short while, Dopheld speaks up, saying that he will become Hux’s concubine on one condition. Hux asks him what it is. 

Dopheld demands to have at least some sort of job if he accepts Hux's offer, much to Hux's amusement. He had never had any intention of keeping Dopheld locked away with nothing to keep himself busy. He does respect that Dopheld is bold enough to make demands of him. Hux promises that Dopheld will at least be given some paperwork that he can look over and send some recommendations along to Hux for approval. Nothing classified at first, of course, just in case Poe or Finn stumble across it, but still interesting enough to hold Dopheld's attention and utilize his brain. 

Dopheld also expresses some concerns over sharing the wing with the two Resistance captives. Hux replies that they have been well behaved and with Dopheld around, they will have someone around who has some sense. Hux's last statement causes Dopheld to grin. Hux then proceeds to explain to him that he wants his two trophy concubines to come to him willingly. He tells Dopheld that now that he - hopefully - has time, he wants to endear them to him in the hopes that they will last longer that way. He also mentions that he enjoys their energy and does not want to dampen the fire in either man – not too much, anyway. Dopheld does not look completely convinced but he does understand Hux's reasons. 

Not too long after Hux’s arrival, Dopheld feels the beginnings of a migraine creeping up on him. The discomfort he is feeling must show on his face as Hux frowns up at him and asks him if he is feeling alright. He is quick to apologize to Hux for the interruption, but Hux waves the apology off. He tells Dopheld to get some rest and that he will return later to continue their conversation. With a small nod that causes a wave of pain to radiate through his skull, Dopheld says that he would enjoy that. Hux helps Dopheld get comfortable on the bed, tucking the blanket around the other man’s shoulders. He brushes some hair back from Dopheld’s forehead and murmurs a farewell before taking his leave. 

 

Hux does not manage to return until the next day in time for lunch. Dopheld greets him at the door and again apologizes for cutting their meeting the previous day short. Hux waves his apology away as he enters Dopheld’s room, telling him not to fret over it. Lunch arrives before they can say more. 

Hux places a hand on the small of Dopheld’s back and leads him over to the small table so that they can dine. He would enjoy more contact with the dark-haired man but he will wait until they have finished the conversation that had been interrupted the previous evening. After Dopheld has been seated, Hux sits in the extra chair that has been brought in for him. 

After lunch, the two men resume the discussion from the previous day. Hux confesses that he enjoys things rough sometimes – especially giving his partner a good cropping. A blush blossoms over Dopheld’s cheeks before he admits that he has enjoyed that the few times that he has tried the rougher things. 

They continue to discuss their preferences and other things that they would like to try. Hux reaches across the table and takes Dopheld’s hand in his. As he rubs his thumb over the back of Dopheld’s hand, he muses aloud how lovely his wrists would look with cuffs around them. He chuckles softly as Dopheld tells him that he would be happy to wear whatever restraints Hux placed on him. When Hux tilts his head with an amused smirk, Dopheld flushes and clarifies that he does have his limits. He glances up at Hux with a lopsided grin when Hux chuckles again. 

Finally, it is time for Hux to leave. They both stand to say their goodbyes. Hux places his hands on Dopheld’s waist and leans in for a kiss. Dopheld’s hands come up to rest on his chest as he returns the kiss. The kiss is hardly enough to satisfy either man, but until Dopheld is given clearance for more exerting physical activity, it will have to be enough. After they break the kiss, Hux promises to visit again soon. Dopheld tells him that he looks forward to it. Hux steals another kiss before taking his leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Hux has always considered watching holos to be a waste of time.  Admittedly, he is still not all that interested in holos. He is, however, very much interested in the cuddles that he gets while watching them with his concubines. Usually, Dopheld ends up curled up under one of his arms while Finn and Poe curl up together. Some days, Hux manages to convince Poe or Finn to come and curl up against his other side. Some nights, the emperor gets to enjoy one on one time with a concubine while the others are sleeping.

One such evening, after Dopheld and Poe have gone to bed, Hux drops onto the couch next to Finn to watch a holo. Finn assures him that it is a good one. Hux is not quite convinced but the look of delight on Finn’s face is worth an hour or two of relative boredom. The evening gets even better when Finn lets Hux pull him against his side and wrap an arm around his shoulders as the holo begins.

As Finn gets caught up in the holo, he starts to relax and lean further against the other man. Hux’s lips quirk up in a satisfied grin when Finn eventually rests his head against Hux’s shoulder. After a moment, Hux presses his cheek against the top of Finn’s head and brings his hand up from Finn’s upper arm to stroke his fingertips over Finn’s cheek.

Finn hums softly in contentment and swings his feet up onto the couch. Hux shifts under him, angling his body to be facing more towards Finn. He peeks up at Hux before settling back down with his head nestled against Hux’s shoulder. The emperor’s fingertips trail over Finn’s arm, drawing a slight shiver from him as they brush over the bare skin just under his sleeve.

The shiver that courses through Finn is more entertaining than the holo is. Hux supposes that the acting in the holo is good enough, but the plot is a bit on the thin side and the action is rather over the top. He turns his attention fully to the concubine in his arms. He starts by pressing a light trail of kisses from Finn’s hair to his temple. Finn peeks up at him with curiosity shining in his eyes. Hux responds by pressing a kiss to his forehead and then one to the bridge of his nose. He brings his hand up under Finn’s chin to tip his head back far enough to press a kiss to his lips.

Finn shifts so his head is not tilted back at an uncomfortable angle. Hux’s lips are soft, and he is a surprisingly good kisser. Not as good as Poe, but still good. He even enjoys the way Hux’s hands pet lightly over his shoulders and arms. Although, he is grateful that Hux’s hands do not stray any lower as he is not ready for that just yet. Before he can get too far into the make-out session, his attention is caught by the holo.

Hux does not bother trying to muffle his frustrated groan when Finn breaks the kiss while mumbling something about the best part of the holo coming up. Finn politely tries to hide his amusement but Hux can still feel his shoulders shaking in a silent chuckle. He leans down to nip at the soft skin just under Finn’s ear. And promptly smirks when Finn lets out a noise halfway between a yelp and a giggle.  

Finn has such a beautiful sounding laugh, and Hux wants to hear it more. So, Hux continues to nibble on Finn’s neck, wrapping his arms tightly around the giggling and squirming concubine to keep him close. The near-hysterical laughter is so infectious Hux can barely keep from dissolving into a fit of laughter himself. Finally, Finn manages to yelp out a plea for mercy, punctuated with giggles and Hux allows him to pull away to catch his breath.

The grin remains on Finn’s lips even after his giggles have died down to an occasional chuckle. Hux reaches over and traces Finn’s lower lip with his thumb. He asks Finn if he would like to retire with Hux for the evening.

Finn glances over at the credits now rolling on the screen, before looking back at Hux. He stops the holo before asking if it will just be to sleep, adding after a moment that he is not quite ready for sex. Hux assures him that they will just sleep if that is what Finn wants. Finn nods, relieved, and lets Hux pull him up from the couch and wrap an arm around his waist.

As they make their way to Finn’s quarters, Hux asks if he can at least continue to kiss Finn for a while. Finn nods, saying that would be enjoyable. Hux grins, leaning in to press a kiss to Finn’s temple. He is quite satisfied with the way the evening has turned out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nearly two months after Dopheld becomes a concubine there is an assassination attempt on the Emperor's life. The explosion that destroys part of Hux's private quarters can be heard in the concubine's wing of the palace. There is no doubt in any of the concubines' minds that the explosion was an attempt on the Emperor's life. It is several hours before they hear any news regarding the explosion and the state of Hux's well-being. Even then they only receive a few tidbits of news, which include that Hux is still alive but does not indicate how he is. The three concubines fret, Dopheld about Hux's well-being, while Finn and Poe are more concerned about their own as well as each other's well-being should a coup be successful. They try to distract themselves with various activities but their lives are tied to Hux's life and that fact has the majority of their attention. It is more than twenty-four hours later before they receive the news that Hux's injuries were not life-threatening and he will indeed recover from his injuries. They all let out a small sigh of relief.

After a couple of days, Hux arrives at the concubines' wing to stay until repairs can be finished on his private quarters and he has healed up more. Dopheld spends most of the days with Hux, but Finn and Poe's presence is requested every so often. Poe does not make Hux beg for him to sing for him. Hux spends the first few days in bed, mostly sleeping, with Dopheld around to make sure that he has what he needs and to talk to him when he is awake. Once he can begin to wander around on his own more easily, Hux moves to the living area for a few hours each day. He is joined by all three of his concubines on these occasions.

Dopheld cooks for the four of them and they eat on the couches in the living area. Dopheld sits next to Hux, while Poe and Finn take another couch across from them. Poe and Finn take turns doing the dishes since Dopheld is the one who does the cooking. It is not Hux's favorite place to eat, but at least the company and food are good.

Hux stays with his concubines for a little over two weeks, enjoying their company most days. Dopheld helps him with some of the paperwork that comes in to him. Poe offers to help with the paperwork in a voice too innocent sounding to be a genuine offer. Hux is tempted for a few long seconds to let Poe answer some of the requests from the more annoying delegates, if only to be able to read his responses later. He finally decides that it is not actually a good idea but still thanks Poe for the offer and promises that if he will keep it in mind in the future if he needs to start a war. Finn muffles a laugh at Poe's mock-pout.

Finn slips into Hux's room the night before he is going to be moving back to his own quarters. He is not entirely sure why he does it. Hux is in sleeping pants and nothing else, hair loose and slightly damp from a shower. Finn has not yet seen the wounds from the assassination attempt, and he winces as he takes them in. They have been healing well and the bandages have been off for a while now but the marks are still vivid along Hux's left side. Hux invites him make himself comfortable and so Finn takes the chair next to the bed that Dopheld usually occupies while Hux crawls into bed and props himself against the headboard.

They talk until Hux starts nodding off. Hux reaches out when Finn stands up to leave and snags his hand. Finn pauses, letting Hux rub his thumb over the back of Finn's hand for a few moments before he gives Hux's fingers a light squeeze and gives him a small smile. Hux sleepily returns the smile as he pulls Finn's hand up to his lips. As Hux shifts down to rest his head on the pillows, Finn slides his hand out of Hux's and makes for the door. Hux is asleep before Finn makes it out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

The first time Hux sleeps with Finn, that is exactly what happens - they sleep. Hux arrives to the concubines' wing late, finding only Finn in the living area. Finn intercepts him when he makes for Dopheld's quarters, telling him that Dopheld is sleeping off a migraine. Hux had really been hoping to not sleep alone that night, so he decides to ask Finn if he would be agreeable to sharing his bed with Hux. He is actually surprised when Finn agrees after a few long seconds of just staring at Hux. 

Hux follows Finn to his room. He only has to strip down to his undergarments while Finn gets ready for bed as he had come ready to just tumble into bed behind Mitaka and drop off into sleep. Finn returns quickly, dressed in sleeping pants. Hux appreciatively takes in the broad shoulders and chest, strong arms and belly, the ever-so-slight softness to his frame. 

Finn moves to stand next to Hux at the side of the bed. Hux finds it amusing and endearing the way Finn cannot seem to settle on a question to ask and so ends up asking how they are going to arrange themselves in the bed in a jumble. Hux catches parts of at least three different phrasings. Hux tells him to get comfortable and, once Finn has stretched out in the bed on his side, facing Hux, Hux climbs in beside him. 

As Hux slides his arm under the pillow, he thinks for a second that he can catch Poe's scent on the pillow. It would not surprise him if the two shared a bed periodically. He finds that he would very much like to see them together in bed, even if they were just sleeping. He wonders for a moment how they would sleep, if they would spoon or sleep with their backs pressed together. 

When the lights dim, Finn offers him a "good night, your highness" as Hux closes his eyes. Hux reaches over and pinches Finn's side without opening his eyes and informs him that if he had wanted sass he would have crawled into bed with Poe. He feels the bed shake just a bit with Finn's muffled laughter. With that Hux slows his breathing and is asleep within minutes. 

Hux sleeps well that night. Up until he is woken right before dawn by the guards to settle some emergency or other. He presses his face harder into Finn's chest for just a moment before opening his eyes. It registers that sometime in the night he had ended up draped half on top of Finn. It also registers that Finn makes a very comfortable pillow. The guards are insistent, though, so Hux quickly slips from the bed with a murmur to Finn to go back to sleep, and dresses quickly. 

Finn watches him leave. Once he is sure Hux has left the concubines' wing, he slips out of bed and heads to Poe's room. Poe is still sound asleep, sprawled out over most of the bed, when Finn climbs onto the bed and gives him a gentle shove to make him budge up. Poe groans as he turns onto his side, back to Finn. Finn presses his back up to Poe's back. 

Poe is nearly asleep again when Finn tells him that Hux spent the night in his bed. There is a slight pause before Poe turns over and wraps an arm around Finn's waist. Poe's voice is rough when he asks if Finn is alright. Finn reassures him that he is. It is comforting to Finn the way that Poe's arm tightens just a bit around him. While Finn much prefers having Poe's arm around him, he has to admit, at least to himself, that Hux's body draped over his was not unpleasant.


	6. Chapter 6

 

When Hux arrives at his concubine wing, he is greeted by two of his concubines looking to be in varied states of concern. He asks Finn and Dopheld what has them worried. While Dopheld looks less concerned than Finn, he is still the one who pipes up first. He tells Hux that Poe is in the garden and refusing to come in even though there is a storm about to hit. When Hux frowns, Finn grumbles that he was getting ready to go and drag Poe back inside. Hux snorts in amusement at the image of Finn tossing Poe over his shoulder and hauling him back in. He tells the pair that he will go bring Poe back in.

As the other concubines had said, Hux finds Poe sitting on a bench and staring up at the dark, cloud-filled sky. Coming to a halt next to the bench, he tells Poe that he should come inside before it starts storming. Poe continues to stare up at the clouds, seeming to either be unaware of Hux’s presence or purposefully ignoring it. Hux rests a hand on Poe’s shoulder, giving him a light shake and startling him from his daze.

A few long moments pass during which Poe merely peers up at Hux with a saddened look in his eyes. Poe finally says that he will be in shortly. He adds after a short pause that he misses flying and just needed to see the sky for a while. The utterly despondent tone of Poe’s voice nearly makes Hux feel guilty for keeping the pilot grounded and confined to a rather small section of his palace. But, a flash of lightning lights up the garden, breaking Hux from his spell of pity.

Hux tells Poe to get up and come inside before he calls for a guard to come and carry Poe back in. Poe hesitates to follow Hux’s order for long enough that Hux nearly follows through with his threat. But Poe finally climbs to his feet on his own just as rain begins to fall. Hux grips Poe’s shoulder tightly and quickly steers him back inside.

They are both fairly soaked by the time they make it back inside. Hux waves Finn and Dopheld away and guides Poe towards his bedroom and then, the bathroom. Poe gives him a confused look as Hux begins to fill the tub and then removes his shirt. Hux simply tells him that they are going to warm up in a hot bath and talk. Poe shuffles his feet for a moment before joining Hux in stripping down and climbing into the tub.

The tub is big enough that while Hux stretches his legs out and leans back comfortably against the side of the tub, he still leaves Poe plenty of room. Room that Poe does not take up, instead hunching down and pulling his knees up towards his chest. After a short spell of silence, Hux begins the conversation by saying that he had Finn and Dopheld worried. Poe has the grace to look embarrassed.

Before Poe can respond, Hux asks if he has to worry about Poe hurting himself. Poe is startled by the query, but eventually shakes his head in denial and once again says that he misses flying. Hux promises that Poe that he will be able to fly again one day. Poe lets out a sigh, desperately wishing that Hux would let him take even a clunky freighter up into the air for a few minutes.

They continue to talk until the water begins to cool. Poe does not pull away when Hux reaches over and absently strokes a hand over his shoulder. After a while, he even leans into the touch. Hux eventually surprises Poe by asking how he rose through the ranks of the Republic and Resistance’s fleets. Poe hesitantly tells him how he earned himself the respect and positions by out-flying people who had been flying for more years than Poe had been alive. Slowly, Poe becomes more animated while talking, although he never comes close to being as lively as usual.

After he wraps up his tale, he nearly asks Hux how he became a general at so young an age but decides that he really does not want any more details than he already has. Instead, he comments that the water is getting cold. Hux asks him if he would like to clean up or get out. Poe tells him that he would rather get out and get something to eat. Hux takes Poe’s apparent appetite as a good thing. He gives Poe’s arm one last pat and light squeeze before climbing out of the tub and grabbing a towel to dry off. As Poe follows him out, Hux passes him a towel. Poe mumbles a ‘thanks’ as he takes it and starts to slowly dry himself off. Hux finishes drying and redressing before Poe does so he tells Poe that he will get Dopheld to cook something for dinner. Poe nods his understanding and Hux heads out of Poe’s room in search of Dopheld and Finn.

Finn and Dopheld are both hovering just outside of Poe’s door. Hux shoos them towards the living area and kitchen, asking Dopheld to cook something up for the four of them. Dopheld nods and goes off ahead of them to start some dinner.

Once Dopheld has gone off to the kitchen, Hux guides Finn over to a couch in the main living area. He asks Finn if Poe is prone to melancholy. Finn bluntly tells him that Poe has had bouts of depression before, especially after a mission had gone wrong and Poe’s comrades where killed. Hux does not flinch from the accusatory glare leveled at him by Finn. Despite knowing that he hardly needs to tell Finn to watch over Poe, Hux still asks him to keep an eye on Poe, and to let Hux know if Poe’s mood does not improve. Finn nods and agrees to keep Hux updated.

Hux thanks him softly as Poe enters the room. Hux hangs back and lets Finn go wrap Poe up in a tight hug. After a few long moments, during which Poe mumbles an apology against Finn’s shoulder, Finn and Poe drop down onto the couch next to Hux to wait for dinner to be ready.

Soon enough, Dopheld comes out to tell the others that dinner is ready. The three follow him into the kitchen and sit down to eat. Poe does not seem to notice that he is being watched intently as he slowly nibbles away at his food. An idea strikes Hux right before he finishes his own meal. He waits for Poe to swallow the bite he has just taken before asking him if a flight simulator would help satisfy some of his longing for flight.

Poe nearly drops his fork when he realizes what Hux is offering. Flight simulators are hardly comparable to actual flying but at least he would be able to pretend for a while. He figures that is the best offer he will get so he nods and tells Hux that that would be wonderful. Hux says that he will make sure that one is set up in the wing for Poe to use with different models of ships for Poe to test out. He is pleased to see a hint of a genuine smile cross his concubine’s lips.

As Hux finishes his plate off, Poe asks if the simulator will have a second set of controls for a gunner. It takes the emperor a moment to consider that before he says that he is sure that could be arranged. When Poe cheekily asks if they have a simulation of taking off from a Star Destroyer, Hux is torn between being grateful that Poe is closer to his old self and being annoyed at the reminder of how Poe and Finn managed to escape and cause so much trouble for him. He finally tersely tells Poe that perhaps the simulator will have that as a base and then adds that maybe there will be a third set of controls so Dopheld can keep them on their toes like the last time.

Finn and Poe chuckle a bit before noticing that Dopheld has flushed a bright red and is staring at his plate. Hux’s statement finally clicks with Finn and he leans over and stage-whispers to Poe that Dopheld was the one that shot them down. Dopheld yelps out that it was hardly personal. Poe stares at him quietly for a moment before turning back to his plate and starting to eat again. After a short silence, he tells Dopheld that he is the only person to ever successfully down a ship he was flying. When Dopheld glances up at him with a concerned expression, Poe gives him a small grin and tells him that he is a good gunner. The rest of dinner passes without incident. 


	7. Chapter 7

At the end of a particularly trying day, Hux heads towards the concubines’ wing. He wants very much to curl up next to one or more of his concubines and sleep well into the next day. As he enters the concubines’ wing he notes that the lights are still on, indicating that at least one of his concubines is still awake.

It turns out that all of the concubines are still awake. Awake and seemingly drunk, judging by the raucous sounds drifting towards him as he walks further into the living area. He follows the sounds and lights to the part of the wing that houses the flight simulator. As he nears the doorway, he begins to be able to pick up on the conversation going on. He pauses just outside of the doorway to the simulator room, hidden from view, to listen in.

A slightly slurred comment from Poe congratulating one of the other concubines for downing an AT-AT walker reaches Hux, causing him to frown in annoyance. His annoyance turns to shock when he hears an exclamation from Dopheld – of all people – claiming that the AT-AT made too good of a target to pass up. The way that Dopheld’s speech is also slurred makes Hux almost impressed that he managed to hit anything at all. Perhaps he will need to ban his concubines from drinking, or at least ration out the liquor.

Then, Finn pipes up, informing Dopheld to get ready for another bombing run. Hux can only guess as to what Finn will be steering them towards – probably their own headquarters… He is a bit surprised that Poe is not the one doing the flying this time. Perhaps Poe is enjoying teaching the other concubines how to fly, as well.

There is a lot of laughter. And then the sounds of an explosion and end of the simulation. With a loud whoop and drunken sounding giggle, Finn declares that he has won. Poe drily tells him that dying in a fiery crash does not count as winning. Hux finds this to be a fitting ending for Finn and Dopheld, considering that they were taking out HIS troops – never mind that they are just simulations and not really his troops.

Finn retorts by saying that he took out more AT-ATs than Dopheld did and therefore he won. This comment makes Hux wonder just what ship Finn was flying to be able to take out more than one AT-AT in a fell swoop. Hux nearly turns around and heads back to his own quarters and too-large and empty bed. But the thought of returning to his too-large and entirely too empty bed makes him step into the simulator room.

Dopheld and Finn have both climbed out of the simulator by the time Hux rounds the door. It takes a few moments for the concubines to notice the intruder. Dopheld notices Hux first. At least he has the decency to look somewhat abashed. Hux’s attention is drawn quickly to the couch pressed up against one wall and the two concubines currently kissing on it. Finn certainly seems to be enjoying getting congratulated on his ‘victory’ from Poe.

As Hux is watching Poe and Finn, Dopheld makes his way over to the emperor’s side, wraps his arms around the emperor’s waist, and mumbles something about missing Hux. Hux wraps an arm around Dopheld’s shoulders but keeps watching the two who have yet to notice him.

After a moment of nuzzling against Hux, Dopheld turns their attention to the two concubines who are holding Hux’s attention. He lets out a soft snicker when Poe moves to straddle Finn’s lap. Drily, Hux wonders aloud whether the two of them were planning on having sex right on couch. As they break apart, Finn looks startled, as if he had completely forgotten about everything but Poe. Poe on the other hand, cheekily asks Hux if he wanted to watch.

Dopheld’s grip on Hux’s waist tightens at Poe’s words, drawing Hux’s gaze to him for just a moment. He gives both Dopheld a tight hug and tells him to go to bed. A small whine of protest comes from the dark-haired concubine tucked snuggly against the emperor’s side. Hux gives him a gentle swat on the backside, chuckling at the way Dopheld startles. He shoos him away with an admonishment about how Dopheld should think twice before attacking his own troops in the future. Dopheld pouts at the quiet giggles that comment draws from Poe and Finn, but releases Hux and slowly makes his way towards his quarters.

The two remaining concubines gaze up with wide eyes at Hux as he makes his way closer to them. He feels a sharp pang of jealousy as he takes in the easy, comfortable way that Finn’s hands rest on Poe’s thighs and Poe’s hands clutch at Finn’s arms. They look so…right together. As he comes to a halt next to the pair he reaches out and cups Poe’s chin with one hand. After brushing his thumb over Poe’s kiss-swollen lips, he leans down and presses a hard kiss to his mouth. There is a sharp tang of liquor on Poe’s lips.

When Hux’s tongue flicks over his lips, Poe obediently opens his mouth. He moans softly when Hux takes the invitation and slips his tongue in. One of his hands comes up and clutches at the front of Hux’s robes while the other remains wrapped firmly around Finn’s bicep. Finn’s hands squeeze his thighs, causing Poe to roll his hips in an effort to grind himself against his lover.

A soft moan from Finn draws Hux’s attention from Poe to the other concubine. He breaks the kiss with a final, gentle nip to Poe’s lower lip. Finn gazes up at him with wide eyes as Hux reaches out and cups the back of his head in one hand. Hux rubs his thumb over his warm skin.

Instead of leaning down for a kiss like Finn was expecting, Hux tugs the pair of concubines up from the couch with a declaration that he wants to watch the two of them. Finn wraps an arm around Poe’s waist as they are shooed towards their quarters. He nearly trips when he glances over his shoulder to watch Hux as he trails after them. When Poe giggles and steadies him, Finn hip checks him.

Behind them, Hux watches with fondness and a hint of jealousy as they wrestle in the hallway for a moment. Hux cannot think of a time that he has had such a warm relationship with anyone. Even his ever growing relationship with Dopheld still lacks the ease with which Poe and Finn interact.

As Hux watches, Finn easily pins Poe to the wall and claims his lips in a kiss. Both of them seem to have forgotten about Hux until he clears his throat. They lazily break apart as Hux moves closer and reaches out towards them. Before Hux can draw either of them into an embrace, Finn grabs Poe’s hand and tugs him towards his bedroom.

Once in Finn’s room, Hux catches Finn around the waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Poe runs a hand down Finn’s back as Finn begins to return the kiss. Watching Hux and Finn kiss sends a wave of lust through Poe. Still, he would rather be kissing Finn than watching someone else kiss him.

Hux breaks the kiss when Poe reminds him that he said that he wanted to watch the two of them. He presses a kiss to Finn’s cheek before patting him on the backside and telling Poe that Finn was all his. The pair stumble over to the bed, shedding clothes as they go. As their legs collide with the edge of the bed, Poe nudges Finn back onto it before climbing on and straddling the other’s lap. It greatly amuses Hux that Poe seems to have a definite preference for riding his lovers. Hux quickly joins them on the bed, outer robe shed and the fly of his trousers undone. Stretching out on his side, he watches eagerly as Poe fishes the lube from the nightstand and passes it to Finn.

Finn makes quick work of opening his lover up. Being watched by the emperor is throwing him a little off his game, but the alcohol and moaned encouragements from Poe help him block out the intruder. Soon, Poe brushes his hands away and quickly presses down onto his erection. They both moan in pleasure as Poe settles himself in Finn’s lap.

As he begins to move his hips, Poe places his hands on Finn’s chest to steady himself. He tweaks one of Finn’s nipples playfully. He then gives Hux a smirk and tells him that Finn loves to have his nipples toyed with. Finn gives him a slap on the ass, drawing a pleased yelp from Poe and a moan from Finn as Poe tightens around him. He then informs Hux that Poe enjoys getting spanked. Poe clenches down around him again and grinds himself fully down onto Finn’s cock, driving all capability of speech from the younger concubine.

Hux grabs the lube bottle from where it is resting next to him and slicks his hand up. He wraps his hand around his own erection as he watches Poe bounce in Finn’s lap. They look beautiful together. As their hands roam over each other’s bodies and find pleasurable spots, they let out soft gasps and moans that send a jolt of pleasure to Hux’s cock. Hux notices that Poe is indeed the more vocal of the two, curses and demands falling from his lips in a steady stream as Finn bucks up to meet each of his downward thrusts.

As his orgasm approaches, Finn clutches harder at Poe’s hips. His eyes remain studiously fixed on Poe’s face. He has almost completely forgotten about the emperor stretched out beside them as Poe’s moans and pleas drown out the soft gasps and moans that fall from Hux’s lips. When Poe leans in and captures Finn’s lips in a rough kiss, Finn slams up into Poe and comes with a shudder.

When Finn is able to move again, he pulls out of Poe and flips his smirking lover over onto his back. He casts an almost startled glance over at Hux, then turns his attention back to Poe before his lover decides to kick him to regain his focus. He can feel Hux’s eyes on him as he slips three fingers back into Poe’s slick opening and then wraps his lips around Poe’s cock. Poe lets out a whine as he takes more of Poe into his mouth.

Curses again fall from Poe’s lips as Finn swallows around his cock and presses his fingers firmly against his sweet spot. One of his hands rests on Finn’s head, stroking over his curly hair. He looks over at Hux who is focused entirely on Finn’s bobbing head. He notes how incredibly sexy the flush staining his cheeks and the way his lips are parted is. Impulsively, Poe reaches over and brushes his thumb over Hux’s lower lip. Their eyes meet for a brief moment.

Hux’s orgasm washes over him when Poe’s thumb presses between his lips. He partially muffles a soft whine by wrapping his lips around Poe’s thumb and suckling on it gently. Poe lets out a whimper of his own, his eyes fluttering shut. Hux lazily lets his gaze drift back to Finn, who is still occupied with sending Poe over the edge. He notices Finn shift the hand buried between Poe’s legs right before Poe lets out a loud moan and whimpers Finn’s name. Hux’s eyes flick back up to Poe’s face.

Poe moans Finn’s name again and arches up as he comes. Soon, Finn is flopping down next to him, drawing his focus. Poe hardly realizes that his thumb has slipped from Hux’s mouth as he turns towards his lover. He snuggles against Finn’s warm body, content and sleepy. He is vaguely aware of Hux brushing cool and dry fingers over his cheek and through his hair before the emperor rolls off the bed.

Hux quickly rights his clothes and only glances back once as he slips from the room without a sound. The two sated concubines curled around each other look too peaceful and content for him to continue intruding on them. He makes his way towards Dopheld’s quarters, pausing in the kitchen to rinse his hands. When he realizes that he has forgotten his robe, he decides that instead of disturbing his concubines, he can fetch it in the morning.

When Hux enters Dopheld’s room, the light is dim but still bright enough that he can make out the concubine’s form curled around a pillow on the bed. He softly calls Dopheld’s name as he approaches the bed. Dopheld’s head lifts, Hux thinks that he can see tear tracks on Dopheld’s cheeks. Regret wells up in Hux’s chest as he takes in the miserable expression on his concubine’s face. After removing his clothes, he perches on the edge of the bed and cups Dopheld’s cheeks in both hands. He brushes away the tears with his thumbs while murmuring praises and reassurances.

Slowly, Dopheld releases the pillow and reaches for Hux. Hux obliges him, shifting down next to him and tugging him into his arms. A soft apology is mumbled against Hux’s chest. Hux frowns and presses a kiss to Dopheld’s hair. He assures his concubine that he has nothing to be sorry for. He then tells Dopheld to go to sleep and that they can speak in the morning. Dopheld presses himself as firmly as he can to the emperor’s side. Hux tightens his grip around his concubine and presses another kiss to his hair. It does not take long for either to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The argument starts soon after Hux enters the living area and finds Poe alone. Poe barely spares him a glance when Hux moves closer and asks where Finn and Dopheld are. He does tell him in a clipped tone that the other concubines are working out. It does not take long for Hux to figure out that Poe is angry over the way Hux has handled a recent rebellion, as Hux knew he would be upset if he heard about it. Sure enough, Poe quickly proceeds to tell him exactly how disgusted he is with Hux's disregard for life. Hux is not going to apologize for his actions, although he does lay out very clearly his reasons for the violent suppression that had left many, many people dead. Pretty soon, they are standing toe to toe while their voices keep raising in volume.

 

When Poe gets tired of hearing Hux's excuses he decides on impulse that grabbing him by the back of the head so he can pull his head down enough to kiss him hard would be a suitable way to shut him up. Hux freezes for just a moment before returning the kiss with just as much force. Hux’s hands run over Poe's sides and down to cup his hips so he can pull him close.

 

When Poe lets out a small moan, Hux presses him back onto one of the couches. He nudges a knee between Poe's legs and grinds his growing erection against Poe's thigh. Hux fears he may have made a mistake when he is suddenly bucked off and tumbles to the floor, but then Poe is on top of him, pressing his own knee between Hux's thighs and kissing him again. It is satisfying to feel Poe's erection pressing against his through their clothes. Really, this position may actually be better than the previous one on the couch, he decides, as now he can run his hands all over Poe's body. He settles on tangling one hand in Poe's thick hair and sliding the other hand down the back of Poe's pants.

 

Poe jerks slightly when Hux's fingertips dip between his cheeks and rub over his hole. He responds with a nip to Hux's lower lip, not hard enough to break skin but still hard enough to sting. Hux moans and when Poe releases his lip and pushes himself up onto his elbows, he leans up to give Poe a sharp nip in reply.

 

One of Poe's hands tangles into Hux's hair so he can tug Hux's head back. Which is something he almost regrets when he looks down at Hux's face and takes in the way his blown pupils and the color rising in his cheeks and darkening his lips. He looks so delectable like this, and it frightens Poe just a little to realize how attracted he is to the Emperor. But then Hux is tugging his head down again for a kiss and Poe stops thinking about such inconvenient things like whether or not dry humping the genocidal emperor after an argument about his use of extreme force is a good idea.

 

With Poe doing most of the work of grinding lower bodies together, Hux takes the opportunity to explore the reactions he can get from Poe with just his hands. He quite enjoys the small shiver that courses through Poe's body when he combs his fingers through the hair on the back of Poe's head. And the way Poe's hips jerk sharply when he presses on the soft skin behind Poe's balls is definitely worth the second, sharp nip to his lips. He continues working his hands over Poe's hair and ass as Poe's breath comes in shorter pants against Hux's lips and cheek.

 

Soon enough, or too soon for Hux's tastes, Poe is trembling and sharply panting of curses through his orgasm. Hux thinks he even catches Finn's name on Poe's lips but he is not sure. Regardless, Poe reaching his peak above him is absolutely beautiful, in Hux's opinion. He lets Poe ride out his orgasm before rolling them onto their sides. He has to readjust the placement of his hands in this position, but wrapping his arm around Poe's shoulders with his bicep under Poe's head so that he can pull Poe's body close to his again is remarkably satisfying. He uses his free hand to undo the front of his pants as quickly as possible. Poe does not resist when Hux grabs his smaller but rougher hand and wraps it around his erection.

 

Poe's orgasmic bliss is fading slightly when Hux begins guiding his hand in short jerks over the head of his cock. He closes his eyes and lets Hux tip his head back for another round of kissing without a fight, just taking in the feeling of Hux's body against his, the wet and slightly sticky fluid leaking over his hand, his tongue darting into his mouth. It only takes a few jerks of Poe's hand before Hux's orgasm washes over him. Poe absently thinks that the soft moan that leaves Hux's lips is very sexy sounding.

 

They stay like that for a few minutes, ignoring the way their semen is cooling and becoming uncomfortable, to catch their breath. Hux is very much enjoying the fact that his concubine has finally let him have him. His patience has finally paid off in a most satisfying way. He just hopes that he will not have to wait too long for a repeat, preferably with less clothing in the way.

 

Poe, on the other hand, is more conflicted, not entirely sure how he went from yelling at Hux over his brutal methods of suppressing rebellion to pushing him onto the floor and humping him. As Poe comes down from his orgasmic high, the urge to clean up becomes more urgent. He rolls away from Hux with a mumbled excuse of needing to clean up. As he stands up, he catches a glimpse of Finn and Dopheld ducking back into the exercise room. He mumbles a curse and looks down at Hux to inform him that they had had an audience. He is pleased, at least, to see a bit of a flush creep up in Hux's cheeks. He hurries off without another word, leaving Hux to pick himself up off the floor.

 

A touch of concern wells up in Hux's mind at the way Poe hurries off, but Hux brushes it off for the time being in favor of righting his clothes and calling for Finn and Dopheld to come to him. They slip from the exercise room looking abashed, although Finn tosses a few glances in the direction that Poe had vanished. Hux cannot be too upset with either of them, as he and Poe had been having sex in the middle of the living area floor after all. He asks them how long they had been watching. After a quick glance at Finn, Dopheld informs him that they had started watching since they had heard their voices raise and then cut off. They had been concerned about the both of them.

 

Hux drily tells them that obviously they were alright, and that Dopheld and Finn should have given them some privacy. He follows that statement up with an even drier statement about how he realizes that he and Poe had just had sex on the floor of the living area but still, Finn and Dopheld should display some amount of propriety. At least Dopheld tries to hide a grin.

 

Hux tells Dopheld that he will be using Dopheld's bathroom to clean up in and to set out some clean clothes for him. He then gives him a light swat on the hip in chastisement as he passes by. Hux then turns his attention to Finn, telling him to go check on Poe and to tell him that Hux will be visiting him again after he cleans up. Finn gives him nod, saying he will, and then turns to chase after Poe. Hux catches his wrist with his clean hand to stop him. He presses a gentle kiss to Finn's cheek, right next to his lips, and murmurs his gratitude. The shy expression that creeps over Finn's face is endearing, Hux thinks as he releases Finn's wrist and heads towards Dopheld's quarters.

 

Finn does not waste time when Hux releases him, darting off to Poe's room without a backwards glance. He is slightly confused when Poe's room is empty. The confusion only lasts for a couple moments, and then he hurries off to his room to find Poe in his shower. He jokingly asks if Poe ran out of soap in his room. Poe responds that he wanted to use Finn's soap. To which Finn replies that they have the same soap. Poe shuts the water off and tells him to hush and pass him a towel.

 

When Poe steps out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist, Finn takes one look at the downcast expression on his face and pulls him in for a hug. Poe brings his arms up around Finn's shoulders and presses his face against Finn's neck. Finn rests his chin on Poe's shoulder, unsure of what to say at the moment to comfort Poe. A knock on the door and Hux's voice breaks the silence. They break apart and Finn apologizes sheepishly for not warning him that Hux would be looking for him. Poe waves the apology off with a small, forced grin that does not reach his eyes, and tells him to go fetch him some clothes. Finn grumbles that he is not Poe's errand boy, but is pleased to see that Poe's grin begins to reach his eyes.

 

Hux is waiting just inside the doorway when Finn steps out into the bedroom. He tells Hux to give Poe a minute while Finn fetches him some clothes. Hux nods and tells him to hurry. Finn is grateful that he and Poe are nearly the same size as he grabs a shirt and pair of pants from his own dresser and takes them to Poe. Finn gives Poe's hand a squeeze once he has finished dressing, and tells him that he looks good in his clothes. Poe gives him a tiny but genuine smile before heading out to meet Hux.

 

The way that Finn's shirt is just a little too big, especially in the shoulders, is endearing and makes Hux wonder how Poe would look wrapped in one of Hux's greatcoats or even the ceremonial robes that he finds cumbersome. Hux shakes his head to clear it as he desires to actually speak with Poe.

 

Poe leads Hux to his room and leaves the door open behind them in the hopes that the danger of being overheard will ensure that they both stay on their best behavior. Feeling restless, he decides to lean against the desk instead of sitting down. His eyes stay on Hux's boots as he moves to stand in front of him. When Hux does not say anything for several long moments, Poe mentions that Hux may have had made some good points in his argument.

 

Hux just hums softly in reply, drawing Poe's gaze up to his face. Once again, he finds himself getting sidetracked. He brushes a wayward curl back from Poe's face so he has an excuse to break contact with Poe's altogether too intense and expressive eyes. Ignoring Poe's statement, he asks if his advances had been too quick for Poe's comfort. He continues by saying that he hopes that their liaison has not been regretted. When Poe shakes his head after some consideration, Hux feels relieved.

 

Just as Poe opens his mouth to reply, a messenger knocks at the door to inform Hux that he is needed. Hux nods at him curtly and tells him that he will be along presently. When the messenger leaves, Poe remarks that their timing could use some work. He does not mention that he is glad that he will hopefully have some time to gather his thoughts.

 

Hux nods his agreement and says that he would like to finish their conversation later. Poe gives him a shrugs and quips that he will 'be here.' After a moment of debate, Hux places two fingers under Poe's chin to hold him in place and leans in for a kiss. He pauses just before pressing his lips to Poe's to give him an opportunity to pull away. He is pleasantly surprised when Poe closes the distance himself. It is a fairly gentle kiss that Hux breaks first. He tells Poe that they will speak in the morning assuming that there are not any other emergencies, and leaves.

 

Poe licks his lips as he watches Hux leave, finding the taste of Hux that lingers to be not unpleasant. He sighs in frustration. Saying that he did not regret having sex with Hux had not been a lie, but, of course, nothing to do with Hux or the situation that Poe and Finn are in is free from complications.

 

After a few long minutes, Poe decides that Dopheld owes him some dinner since he got a show earlier. He bumps into Finn on his way out the door and informs him that if Dopheld is unable to cook for him, then Finn will be doing the cooking. Finn gives him a quizzical look - which Poe ignores - but follows Poe to Dopheld's quarters without asking questions.

 

Dopheld readily agrees to cook for Poe and politely refrains from pressing Poe for information. Once he has set a full plate of food in front of Poe, he leaves Finn and Poe alone. Poe is grateful that Dopheld does so without having to be asked as eating is awkward enough with Finn watching him silently and looking very much like he wants to ask Poe questions.

 

Thankfully, Finn holds off asking questions until Poe has finished eating and they are curled up on Poe's bed. Finn patiently listens as Poe begins to talk, even when Poe begins to repeat himself. Finally, Poe catches himself mid-sentence in a rant about how unfair it is that Hux makes it hard to hate him, and apologizes to Finn for droning on. Finn tells him that he has nothing to apologize for. Nothing more is said that night as they slowly drift off. 

 

\--------------------

 

By the time that Poe and Finn make it to the kitchen the next morning, Hux and Dopheld are already sitting at the table and eating. Dopheld tells them that there is more food on the stove. Once they have dished up their plates they turn back to the table. Hux pulls out the empty chair to his left and gives Poe while requesting for him to sit. Poe takes the seat next to Hux without argument, and Finn takes the seat next to Poe.

 

Breakfast passes quietly. Dopheld takes his and Hux's plates to the sink once they have finished and then takes his leave. While trying to wait patiently for Poe and Finn to finish eating, Hux double checks his schedule and messages on his datapad. Finn asks if there is anything exciting on his schedule for the day. With a shake of his head and slight curling of his lip, Hux informs him that the answer would depend on how he defined 'exciting'. Poe snorts and tells Hux in a too-serious tone that he hopes nothing gets thrown at him. Hux merely raises an eyebrow at him and tells him to finish his breakfast.

 

Finn clears his plate from the table when he finishes his meal. At a pointed look from Hux, he gives Poe's hair a ruffle, dodges Poe's hand as he swats at him, and leaves the two of them alone. He debates staying close to the doorway to listen in on the conversation between Hux and Poe but decides that he has done enough eavesdropping for a while and heads far enough away from the kitchen to give the pair some privacy. He does stay close enough to catch the sound of their voices raising, should they begin bickering again.

 

Hux sets the datapad aside when Finn leaves the kitchen so that he can focus his attention on Poe. After watching Poe poke at the last couple of bites on his plate, he asks Poe if he is finished with his breakfast. Poe pushes his plate back with a nod. Hux snags the slice of fruit still on Poe's plate. Poe watches in amusement as Hux licks with fruit's juices from his fingertips.

 

Sliding his chair back, Poe moves to take his plate to the sink. He asks Hux if he would like to help him with the dishes. Hux replies that he would not but still stands and moves behind Poe. When he places a hand on Poe's waist, he gets a light nudge from Poe's elbow in his gut and Poe telling him that he asked if Hux wanted to help, not hinder him. Hux offers him an apology with a small chuckle. He removes his hand from Poe's waist in order to take the plate that Poe has just finished rinsing from him and sets it in the dishwasher.

 

The oddity of how domestic the act of doing the dishes with Hux strikes Poe and he has to pause for a moment just to take it in. As he snaps out of his daze, he hands the next plate to Hux and asks him if it feels weird to him, as well. There is a moment of silence while Hux seems to consider their situation before agreeing that it is strange.

 

When the dishes are set in the washer and Poe has dried his hands, he turns to face Hux. There is a moment of tension between them as they stand close enough to be nearly but not quite touching. Poe is not surprised that Hux is the one to cave first by reaching out to place his hands on Poe's waist. Feeling cheeky, Poe asks if he will finally be allowed to fly again. His hopes had not been high, but when Hux sighs and tells him 'not yet,' Poe still feels his heart sink. The almost sorrowful look on Hux's face as he rejects Poe's request does surprise Poe, though. He shrugs his shoulders with a forced grin, replying that he had not thought he would be allowed to but that he had to try. 

 

Hux changes the subject quickly, asking Poe if he would mind a visit from Hux that evening. His hands stroke along Poe's sides while he waits for an answer. Eventually, Poe gives him a nod. Hux does not bother to contain the small grin at Poe's consent. A devious glint appears in Poe's eyes when he notices Hux's grin. And before Poe can even comment, Hux tells him to hush. Poe's too-innocent grin reassures Hux that Poe is as alright as he ever is. Risking stoking Poe’s ire, Hux brings up the argument from the previous day. He has no interest in starting another fight, but he does desire to have them reach an understanding regarding Hux’s tactics. Their discussion goes much more smoothly this time around, with neither of them raising their voices at the other. They do not have long to talk as Hux has duties elsewhere to attend to, but they do come to a tentative level of understanding. Before leaving for the day, Hux informs Poe that he does find his frank opinions valuable. Poe blinks in surprise, reflexively downplaying the compliment with a shrug and grin. Hux gives him a kiss on a stubble-covered cheek and takes his leave. Poe gives him time to exit the wing before going in search of Finn.

 

 

Despite being eager to spend the night with Poe, duty takes precedence over matter of a personal nature. And so, it is late before Hux makes it to the concubine’s wing. Poe is waiting for him on one of the couches. Hux gestures towards the hallway leading to Poe’s quarters and Poe gets up to lead the way. As he is pulled against Hux’s side with an arm around his shoulders, Poe asks how his day has gone. Hux just snorts and tells Poe that it is better left undiscussed. The mischievous part of Poe wants to needle at Hux, but he decides to be polite for the time being. It will probably be more fun to tease him in the morning, anyway, as, surprisingly, Hux is not a natural morning person.

 

When they reach Poe’s room, Hux releases his concubine in favor of beginning to remove his clothes. He has just removed his jacket and undershirt when he notices that Poe is watching him, still fully dressed. Hux decides that will not do and moves to stand just in front of Poe. For a moment, he merely stares down at Poe and appreciates the difference in height between the two of them. But then, Poe looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes and Hux cannot take it anymore. He cups Poe’s face in both hands and presses their lips together.

 

Poe’s hands come up to rest on Hux’s waist as he returns the kiss. He gently nips at Hux’s tongue when it tries to dart into his mouth. Hux pulls back and comments that Poe is ‘a feisty one.’ A cheeky grin crosses Poe’s face as he moves his hands around to the front of Hux’s trousers. Hux swats Poe’s hands away before he can do more than unbuckle Hux’s belt. Before Poe can question Hux’s actions, Hux is working on tugging Poe’s loose shirt over his head with a comment about how it is hardly fair for Hux to be down to his trousers while Poe is still dressed.

 

Shirt gone, Poe drops his hands back to Hux’s trousers with a determination to get Hux’s formal clothes off of him before Hux can get him out of his. He manages to get Hux’s pants open before Hux’s hands can finish loosening the ties on his lounge pants. Before Poe can tug his pants down, Hux takes a step back. One of his hands catches Poe’s hands, and he uses his hold to tug him towards the bed. Dropping down to sit on the corner of the bed, Hux brings a foot up so he can work on removing his boots. Poe stays standing and watching. Luckily, he does not have long to wait as Hux is eager to move on to properly bedding Poe.

 

Boots shed and set neatly to the side, Hux holds out his hands to Poe and orders him closer. Poe moves to stand between Hux legs, enjoying the way he towers over Hux for once. Instead of taking Hux’s hands, Poe trails his hands up Hux’s toned and lean upper arms to his shoulders before leaning in to kiss Hux. Hux’s hands make their way to his waist, and then down to squeeze his ass. While Poe is the one to break the kiss, Hux is the first to break the silence by telling Poe that he wants to put Poe on his back, knees up to his chest and spread wide open for him.

Poe lets out a small moan of arousal at the thought. His fingers dig into Hux’s shoulders as he counters by telling Hux that he would put on a show if Hux lies back and lets Poe ride him. Hux pauses to consider it, noting aloud that Poe does seem to like being on top. Poe merely grins at him in response. Sliding a hand down the back of Poe’s pants, Hux finally decides that they should definitely try both options. As Hux informs him of his decision, Poe arches back against Hux’s fingers that are now dipping between his cheeks. Poe pulls back and says that they should get a move on then.

As Poe moves away, Hux stands and slides his pants off. He nearly misses the satisfied smirk that briefly crosses Poe’s lips when he realizes that the emperor is the first one to strip completely. Hux catches him with hand around Poe’s wrist and tugs him in close so that he can kiss him again. With Poe distracted by the kiss, Hux manages to push his concubine’s pants down around his thighs without any fuss. Eager to finally see all of Poe’s nude body, Hux pulls back and tells Poe to climb up onto his bed. Poe strips his pants the rest of the way off and moves to the nightstand to grab the lubricant stored there. He then climbs onto the bed and scoots into the center of the bed, arranging his legs so that Hux has to climb onto the bed to get a decent look at his concubine’s body.

 

Not wanting to waste more time, Hux quickly joins Poe on the bed. He runs a hand over Poe’s side as he settles back onto the bed next to Poe. Hux urges Poe to come closer with a murmured ‘come here.’ Poe takes the invitation and straddles Hux’s thighs. With Hux watching and running his hands over Poe’s sides and legs, Poe coats his fingers with lube and reaches behind himself to begin preparing himself.

 

Hux rests his hands on Poe’s thighs as Poe starts to work himself open. He thoroughly enjoys the small moans and sighs that cross Poe’s lips, the way his eyelids flutter and his pouty lips part. As Poe slips a second finger into himself, one of Hux’s hands slips between Poe’s legs.

 

Poe stills as Hux’s fingertips brush against his fingers and opening. There is enough lube already slicking him that when Hux presses a finger in alongside Poe’s own fingers, it slips in easily. He leans in to press a kiss and a nip to Hux’s full lips, and Hux responds with a sharp nip of his own. Soon enough, Poe is ready for the next step. He slips his fingers free and makes to add some lube to Hux’s erection.

 

Eager as he is, Hux still takes his time moving his hand from between Poe’s legs to rest it back on the concubine’s thigh. He strokes over Poe’s thighs as Poe raises himself up and then sinks down onto Hux’s erection. The feeling of Poe surrounding him draws a moan from Hux. He brings his clean hand up to grip onto the back of Poe’s neck and pull him down for a hard kiss while Poe begins to rock his hips.

Closing his eyes and nipping at the emperor’s lips, Poe begins to find his rhythm. Hux is not as big as Finn, but he still fills Poe up pleasantly. The sounds that the emperor makes are also different from the ones Finn makes, Poe rather enjoys the particular pitch of his moans when Poe clenches down around him. He smirks against Hux’s lips and purposefully tightens as much as is comfortable. Hux lets out a sound that is very nearly a squeak, much to Poe’s amusement.

 

... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hux brings a new concubine when he returns from a two month long trip. Her name is Ahsoka. It takes a while for her to mesh with the other concubines, Dopheld is too quiet for her tastes (and she is still convinced that Dopheld cheats at card games) , Finn's chipperness wears on her nerves. But she and Poe manage to form a sort of friendship relatively quickly, as they both tend to be outspoken.

Of course, with this outspokenness also comes frequent and loud debates. Finn and Dopheld only offer Hux a shrug and shake of their heads when Hux walks into the concubine's wing in the middle of an argument that sounds very much like it is about whether a particular plant in the garden is in the right spot. Hux hears Poe say that if it was moved to where Ahsoka thinks it should be moved to that it would contrast horribly with the surrounding plants. Ahsoka tells him that she hates those plants anyways and that they should be moved closer to Poe's window. Hux sits down on the couch between Dopheld and Finn and stares in puzzled fascination at the wall that separates Poe and Ahsoka from the rest of them. Finn tells him that they have been at it for nearly thirty minutes. Another fifteen minutes pass before Poe and Ahsoka finally quit arguing and make their way back inside. Hux, Dopheld, and Finn are trying very hard to keep a straight face and pretend that they had not been eavesdropping. Neither Ahsoka nor Poe act like anything is out of the ordinary.

After a particularly trying week, Hux visits Ahsoka's quarters for the first time. She does not disappoint. Hux takes Ahsoka hard against as many surfaces as they can find in her quarters, knocking objects over as they quickly and roughly copulate. She pushes him down on the bed and rides him hard, scratching and biting at his shoulders and chest, until he flips her over onto her hands and knees and slams back in. He is spent before her lust has been sated, so he slips a toy into her and uses his hands to work her to completion, chewing his own marks into her shoulders and lekku. He loves the way she practically growls as she comes for a second time with the toy and his fingers buried deep inside of her.

After Hux is able to walk again, he presses several light kisses to her lips and montrals before retiring to his own quarters. He sleeps very well that night, even if he does get blood on his sheets from a bite on his shoulder. He honestly had not realized that it was that bad. He gets it treated so it does not get infected but he likes the way her teeth marks look on his skin so he lets them scar.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The sauce has not yet started to boil when Hux steps up behind Dopheld and wraps his arms around his concubine’s waist. He nibbles the spot just below Dopheld’s ear, grinning when Dopheld squirms and tries to suppress a laugh. Using his grip on Dopheld to hold him in place, Hux grinds his erection against Dopheld's backside. 

Dopheld pokes at one of Hux’s hands with the handle of his spoon when it begins to dip into the front of his pants, and tells him that he is busy. Hux’s grip loosens enough to not hinder Dopheld while he stirs the sauce and adds a few ingredients. He takes a small taste, humming softly to himself in pleasure at the taste. When Hux asks to have a taste Dopheld tells him that he can wait until it is done. 

Hux nips his ear in retaliation, but agrees to wait until later. Although, he is getting rather impatient at being denied sex, and now food. He settles for nibbling and sucking on Dopheld’s neck and ear while he tries to not toss the smaller man onto the kitchen counter and ravish him instantly. Not soon enough, the sauce comes to a boil and sets it to simmer. And finally, Hux is allowed to drag Dopheld away from the stove. 

Being whirled around, picked up, and dropped onto his back on the kitchen table was not exactly what Dopheld was expecting when Hux had tugged him back from the stove. Still, he is not surprised by the Emperor’s eagerness. He is scandalized by being in the shared kitchen where the other concubines might see them. And slightly more scandalized by being on the table that they eat off of. He nearly asks if Hux has had any of the other on the table like this but decides he does not want to know. 

Smirking at the blush that is spreading over Dopheld’s cheeks, Hux quickly yanks Dopheld’s loose pants down and off of his slender legs. Hux is pleased to see that Dopheld is already hard. Slipping his hand into a pocket on his own pants, he retrieves a small bottle of lube and set it on the table next to Dopheld’s hip. He merely chuckles when Dopheld asks him how long he has had that in his pocket. Hux is quick in his preparation of Dopheld but still works him open with care. Once done, he pushes his trousers down around his thighs and lines himself up with Dopheld’s opening.

Dopheld attempts to stifle his moan when Hux finally presses in. He grasps at Hux’s upper arm with one hand to steady himself when Hux begins to thrust. With the other hand he reaches down to stroke himself, only to have his hand swatted away so that Hux can wrap his own hand – still wet with lube from preparing Dopheld – and begins to jerk him off. 

Perhaps it is a combination of their eagerness and the anticipation of being caught, but neither of them last long. Dopheld comes just after Hux does. Hux has just enough awareness left to appreciate the loud whimper of pleasure that escapes Dopheld’s mouth as he comes. 

Once the afterglow of their orgasms have mostly faded, they pull apart. Hux tugs his pants back up and leans back against the table. Dopheld quickly slips back into his pants and goes to check on the sauce, grateful that it had not simmered over the sides of the pan and interrupted them. He then nudges Hux out of the way so that he can wash the lube that had dripped onto table away before anyone else finds it.

Before Hux can leave to go wash up, Ahsoka wanders into the kitchen with a knowing smirk and wraps an arm around Hux’s waist. She informs them that the scent of the cooking sauce almost covers up the smell of sex. Hux and Ahsoka both chuckle when Dopheld blushes again. Dopheld gives the pair of them a glare, trying to rein in the embarrassment at being caught. Still, he moves back to Hux’s side and wraps an arm around his waist as well. 

Hux pulls them tightly against them and gives each of them a kiss – Dopheld first, then Ahsoka. Wanting to clean up, Hux reaches up and ruffles Dopheld’s hair while stroking one of Ahsoka’s montrals. He asks Dopheld if he will allow Ahsoka to watch over the sauce while they shower together. Dopheld agrees after a moment, and has to resist giving Ahsoka a smug grin as Hux releases her and they head to Dopheld’s quarters. 

Later, no one mentions Hux and Dopheld’s escapade on the kitchen table over dinner, but Hux and Dopheld still notice that Poe, Finn, and Ahsoka all sit as far away from the end of the table that they had desecrated as possible. When Dopheld blushes at the realization that Ahsoka must have told the other concubines, everyone else is too polite to verbally tease him about it. Although, Poe does give him a wink when Dopheld glances at him. Dopheld’s blush lasts nearly all the way through dinner.


	11. Chapter 11

Winter weather at the palace is something that Ahsoka both loves and despises. The snow is lovely and dumping fresh snow down the backs of her fellow concubines’ clothing when they manage to hit her with a snowball is just too much fun. Trying to warm back up after being out in it is another story. Even with the extra clothing that is specially tailored for her Togruta physique and a hot bath afterwards, Ahsoka swears that her lekku stay cold as ice for days.

On one occasion, the emperor joins in with his concubines’ snowy roughhousing. Poe and Finn have each other’s backs from the beginning of the fight, while Dopheld and Hux team up effortlessly. Ahsoka would feel like the odd man out if it was not for the fact that having four targets to pick from makes for a much more exciting game. Ahsoka is pleased with herself when she manages to sneak up on the emperor and dump snow down his robes. She finds it totally worth the snowball thrown by Dopheld that smacks her square in the face.

Later, when a truce is called – not long after the participants have all declared that it is every man for himself – Hux follows Ahsoka back to her quarters. She tells him that if he wants her he is going to have to wait until after she has warmed up from a long, hot soak in the bath. Hux assures her that they are both in need of a bath to warm them. She murmurs a thanks when he helps her undress after they start filling the tub with warm water.

As she slips into the tub, she hisses quietly as the sudden heat stings her cold limbs. Once he has joined her in the water, she sidles up to his side. She does not even try to stifle her giggle when he practically yelps as her cold lekku brush against his side. She just latches onto him while declaring that he is pleasantly warm. With a cheeky grin she adds that the shade of pink that the cold has turned his nose and cheeks is also pleasant. He gives a pinch on one nipple but settles back and allows her to leech whatever warmth she can from him.

They do not speak for a while as they soak. At least, not until Hux’s now-warmer hands begin to roam over Ahsoka’s available side, still chilly lekku, and breast. Ahsoka nuzzles into his chest for a moment before sleepily asking how he can have blood flowing this well so soon after coming in from the cold. He chuckles at that and slips a hand between her legs. She lets out a lazy moan and arches to give him better access to her core. Hux nudges at Ahsoka’s side until she turns to lean back against the side of the tub, then moves to kneel between her legs. One of his arms goes behind her head to provide extra comfort and support as he pulls her lower half into his lap. She clutches at his shoulders as he begins to slowly penetrate her.

Surrounded by the warm water and being filled with the emperor’s heated length, leaves Ahsoka content to just relax and let Hux do the work this time. Most of it, anyway. She does reach up and thread the fingers of one hand into his damp hair so that she can give it a light tug when he does not pick up the pace fast enough. He gives her a smirk and thrusts hard, making the water splash around them. She returns the smirk and scratches over his chest with her free hand. The pink lines left by her nails match the color still staining his cheeks and nose, much to her amusement.

It does not take long for either to reach completion. Ahsoka bucks sharply up against Hux when he kneads and nips at her breasts, her release washing through her much like the warm bathwater being sloshed around washes over her body. Hux fortunately follows suit shortly after her, his teeth sinking into her chest as he buries himself deep into her and cums.

Ahsoka lets out a content sigh and stretches her legs out after she has caught her breath. She is almost disappointed when her movements cause Hux’s cock to slip free from her. But, she is ultimately too relaxed and content to truly care. The idea of warming up this way every time she comes in from the cold crosses her mind, making her grin lazily at the delightful thought. She would certainly be on board with this being her way of keeping warm this winter.

Eventually, her peace is disturbed by Hux gently urging her to climb out of the bathtub. Grumbling, she climbs out and, after a long yawn, dries herself off. The air in the bedroom has a chill to it when the pair finally dart from the ‘fresher to her bed, still nude. Ahsoka musters up her energy in order to dive under the covers with as much haste as possible. When Hux slips under the covers, she drapes herself over him in order to capture as much warmth as possible. Ahsoka ignores the snicker from Hux at her behavior and instead snuggles further into his warmth. Sleep comes quickly for Ahsoka, orgasm and the warmth from Hux’s body radiating through and relaxing her.


End file.
